


Pillow

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jax is a human pillow, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rav is a mama bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A quiet moment between Rav and Jax.





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Me'vaar ti gar_ \- How are you? (literally: what's new with you?)
> 
>  _kriffing chakaar_ \- Fucking thief/low-life (or really anything in regards to that, _chakaar_ is a very general term of abuse)
> 
>  _vheh'yaim_ \- Mandalorian hut/home
> 
>  _riduur_ \- Husband/spouse/partner (also means wife)

Rav Bralor sighed as she collapsed onto the couch within the den of her _vheh’yaim_ , which caused Jax let out out a groan as her unexpected weight landed on him, but still let Rav rest her head on her _riduur’s_ shoulder instead of shoving her off of him, complying to the impromptu cuddling.

“Well, hello there.” Jax greeted as he set the datpad down and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. _“Me’vaar ti gar?”_.

“Tired and I’m going to murder Kal.” Rav stated as she recalled the birth of a certain young infant from only a few hours ago while Jax let out a chuckle, which was nice since he was evidently in one of his more playful moods. “The _kriffing chaakar_ has the nerve to accuse the Jedi of stealing babies yet there he is, threatening to hunt down some poor Jedi girl if she tries to run away with her child.”.

“Nothing new there. But we both know how he is, good man but a completely arrogant idiot sometimes.” Jax remarked as he adjust himself a bit to get comfortable and rubbed her arm. “How’s mama and baby?”.

“They’re both doing well, and we are giving that poor girl extra servings when she comes for dinner sometime. She’s far too scrawny.”

“Rav, we can’t just...”.

“I mean it, Jax. She’s nearly as bad as you were when Jaster took you in.”.

Jax hummed thoughtfully. “Extra servings indeed.” Jax agreed helpfully as he let his eyes drift shut and let out a sigh, she still remembered the half-starved and terrified boy that Jaster and her buir had brought home. “And if Kal’s not going to adopt her, you will, I’m assuming?”.

“Fenn will absolutely love having a new little sister he can spoil and the kids will love having a nephew they can fawn over.” Rav reasons as she glanced up at the slightly older Mandalorian who seemed to be pondering the idea. “But in all seriousness, she’s lucky that speeding up her pregenacy like that didn’t kill her.”.

The annoyed growl was enough for her to know that he was already planning something. “And now I want to kill Kal and sicc Edric on the girl. You know how much he hates it when Jedi misuse the Force like that.” Jax states in that slow, protective tone he had whenever she or the kids were in trouble or -- mostly in Xan’s case -- did something stupid. Jax gave her a gentle nudge to catch her attention. “And why don’t you get some sleep before you get called again. I rather not have my head bit off for something ridiculous.”.

“That was one time, and I was pregnant.”.

“One time too many for me.” Jax remarks as he pressed another kiss against her forehead. “And I really don’t like spending a week on the couch.”.

Rav just rolled her eyes and reached up to stroke Jax’s scared check. “Well, you were being an idiot.” Which was mostly true, but he hadn’t even been aware she was pregnant at the time.

“Whatever you say, mama rancor.”.

Rav rolled her eyes at the old nickname and just resumed cuddling the idiot who let out a content chuckle as they both started to just doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
